


Blue

by Kennady_Noelle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Other, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennady_Noelle/pseuds/Kennady_Noelle
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was a simple mission. She was only supposed to be there and back, just like always. How did things end up like this?Blue Obsidian was an Elite gem, and in the midst of the gem war was sent to Earth to spy on the Crystal Gems. Just as she arrives, however, she encounters a rouge Pearl and the infamous Rose Quartz. What happens next is a shock to everyone, including her.(This is a fanstory of my gemsona, Blue Obsidian. I'm going to do my best to keep things as canon as possible, but some things might be a little off. Sorry! -Ink)(Also the title is a working title that might stick but idk)





	1. Discover Something New

A small cloud of dust rose upon the descent of the ship. The door opened, revealing the small, slender figure of Blue Obsidian. She waved away the dust as she exited the ship, looking around. She was in the Beta Kindergarten, gem shards and weapons everywhere. She cringed slightly and shuddered. In her opinion, this whole war was pointless. Homeworld is wasting their resources, including her. She was there to spy on the so-called “crystal gems”. To add onto the fact that Blue Obsidians could detect lies, they were also small, and quick. Excellent spies. Looking around, she hopped into one of the holes, examining it out of boredom. But upon hearing voices, she stepped deeper into the hole, glancing out.  
“Rose… so many shards… all shattered… why are we continuing this.” Blue spotted the infamous Rose Quartz, walking with what she assumed to be a defective Pearl. Wait, that isn’t right. She looked like… Pink Diamond’s Pearl. Being an Elite gem, she had to visit with Blue Diamond many times, and often she would be waiting while Blue and Pink talked. She grew familiar with both the pearls. Had Pink Diamond’s pearl really gone against her owner?  
“I know Pearl… but it will be over soon. I have a plan.” Rose’s eyes glinted in the sun as she gave the Pearl a mischievous look. The Pearl sighed, staring at the shards.  
“Is this going to involve Blue and Yellow? We already tried-”  
“Sh! We aren’t alone.”  
Blue Obsidian’s eyes widened in alert, and she pushed herself further into the hole. Biting her lip, she held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching the hole she was in. The Pearl looked in, gasping and summoning a spear. Blue squeaked quietly and scrambled to summon her own weapon, a small double-ended dagger. The Pearl grabbed her foot and dragged her out, pinning her to the ground via the spear to her chest. Eyes wide in panic, Blue’s eyes flickered around, landing on Rose. The Quartz soldier rested her hand gently on Pearl’s shoulder, eyes soft and sympathetic.  
“Pearl, remove the spear from her chest. Who are you?”  
After Pearl did what she said, Blue Obsidian sat up, limbs flailing slightly. “B-blue Obsidian, facet 4J9F Cut- wait why am I telling you this?!” As she babbled on, the Pearl casted a glance to Rose. Rose laughed gently, shutting Blue up immediately. Still on alert, she pushed herself to stand up, brushing off her skirt.  
“A Blue Obsidian on Earth? I don’t think I’ve seen any of you around.” Despite the fact that she was facing an enemy, Rose seemed joyful, which confused Blue.  
“That’s… kinda the point. We’re usually spies, if we’re even used on the battlefield.”  
Rose smiled gently again, looking back at Blue. “Blue Obsidians weren’t made to fight… we just have weapons to defend ourselves in situations… like… these…” She trailed off, panic washing over her again as she stepped back. Rose noticed this, her smile falling.  
“We aren’t going to hurt you.”  
“We aren’t?!”  
“You aren’t?”  
The Pearl and Blue spoke at the same time, both with a shocked expression. Rose shook her head, smiling at the smaller gem. She raised an eyebrow slightly.  
“Fighting you would be unfair. Two verses one, plus the fact that you are inexperienced.”  
“...war isn’t fair.”  
“Is that so?”  
Blue Obsidian’s fists scrunched the mesh of her skirt. “This whole thing is pointless! Homeworld is wasting so many resources on this dumb planet! Gems are being shattered, destroyed forever, and for what?! If things keep going the way they are, you are going to grow a bigger army and we are going to run out of resources!” She let out a frustrated groan. “I didn’t want to be sent here, I could be doing something useful! Not spying on the enemy for information that they can’t even use!” She huffed and ran a hand through her shoulder-length blue hair, glad to finally have all of that out of her system.  
Rose and Pearl seemed surprised at the outburst, unsure of what to think. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Rose spoke up. “What’s… your side on the war?”  
Blue glanced at her in confusion. “I… I don’t know. This whole thing just seems so pointless. Why can’t Pink Diamond just leave the planet alone instead of forcing homeworld to waste warriors?” Pearl flinched and Rose looked mildly uncomfortable at that.  
“We… don’t know. We just want to protect the life here…”  
Blue stiffened. “That’s a lie.”  
The Pearl went on defense again. “What do you mean, ‘that’s a lie’?” she narrowed her eyes, holding her spear closer to Blue.  
“You do know… something. About Pink, why she couldn’t just leave this planet. Both of you. What do you know?!”  
Rose stepped between the Pearl and the Obsidian. She didn’t look very pleased. “That information is not for you to know.” Blue flinched back slightly, the soldier being almost double her height.  
“I-i’m sorry…” She looked down, muttering to herself. “I did it again, didn’t I? This is the kind of thing that’s gonna get you shattered Blue…” Rose’s stern expression turned to one of confusion. “Uhg, I just… I wish I could understand! Why you’re fighting. What you’re fighting for. I just want to understand the reason behind all of this!” Rose’s expression changed again, to excitement. She held a hand out to the blue gem, eyes glinting with a plan.  
“We can show you. Blue Obsidian, how would you like to become a Crystal Gem?”


	2. Ask Blog

Hey! So I just wanted to let y’all know that I opened up an ask blog for Blue that corresponds with this story! Send in some asks for me to answer!  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-blue-obsidian  
There’s the link if it doesn’t work just copy n paste it


	3. A Crystal Gem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue obsidian accepts Rose's offer, and they journey to the Temple, the Crystal Gem base.

The small obsidian gaped at Rose, eyes wide. The Pearl looked equally as shocked. The only thing that surprised the two of them more was Blue’s response.  
“O-okay…”  
“WHAT?! Rose, why on EARTH would you- she could be- what if she’s dangerous?”  
Blue snickered. “Me? Dangerous? If I was dangerous, I’d be gone by now. I wasn’t made for violence.” Pearl glowered, looking back at Rose.  
“Come with us.”  
The entire way back to their base Pearl was glaring at Blue Obsidian while trying to convince Rose that she wasn’t to be trusted. Rose was countering her arguments, saying ‘everyone deserves a chance’. Blue found the whole thing… odd. She bit her lip slightly, contemplating if it was worth asking the Pearl why she went against her own diamond. She decided it wasn’t worth getting a spear through the neck.  
On the way, however, were some beautiful sights. They stopped at a place Rose called a ‘Forest’. There were plants everywhere, and organic life! At one point Blue freaked out when a butterfly landed on her face. Rose had to reassure her that the thing was harmless, but even then Blue decided she’d rather not have weird organic life crawling all over her face. It felt weird. The trees, however, were Blue’s favorite. She discovered that she could climb them, and proceeded to do so for at least an hour. The orange leaves falling off made it feel that much more dramatic, and Blue decided she liked this place.  
It was a long journey to the ‘Temple’, as the two rebel gems referred to it as. It took even longer because Blue kept wandering off. It wasn’t her fault everything on Earth was intriguing and potentially dangerous. At one point she almost fell off the edge of a cliff.   
“Why don’t you stay near us for the time being?”  
“But there’s so much around! I wanna see it!”  
Rose just sighed and picked her up, much to Blue’s annoyance. She pouted and complained basically the whole way there.  
The Pearl was having none of it. “Aren’t you an elite gem?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to not talk back?” Blue shot back. Pearl was quiet after that.  
They finally reached the Temple after a long walk of complaining and bickering between Pearl and Blue. The trio walked in, Rose still holding Blue, and found Garnet. Upon seeing Garnet, Blue let out a scream and climbed behind Rose, peeking out through her curly hair. Garnet was alert, Pearl rolled her eyes, and Rose laughed. She grabbed Blue and set her down in front of the fusion.  
“Blue, this is Garnet.”  
Blue stared at Garnet for a while, before something clicked in her mind. “You’re that Ruby and Sapphire I heard some of Blue Diamond’s court talking about!” It was a bad idea to say that out loud. Garnet summoned her weapon, two gauntlets, and glared at the small Obsidian. She shut her mouth, looking down.  
“You’ll have to forgive her, Garnet. She’s new to Earth.”  
Blue rolled her eyes and mumbled, “I was just stating what I heard.” to which Rose shot her a look that shut her up again.  
“A Blue Obsidian. A high-class gem. Respected in homeworld’s eyes and has no reason to rebel.”  
Blue scoffed, laughing. “Respected? Hardly. If I was respected I wouldn’t have been sent on this dumb mission. To homeworld, I’m a dud. I’m not ‘calm-natured’ like a blue obsidian should be, and I’m always getting myself into bad situations. I was caught within the first 5 minutes of being on this planet! The only reason they kept me around is because I can do my job and blue obsidians are elites.”  
Rose frowned concerned, Pearl was staring in surprise, and Garnet’s face remained calm. Blue let out a small sigh and crossed her arms. Looking away.  
“The point being, I’m one of the lowest of the Elites. I’d rather be on a side where I can actually be useful rather than being sent on useless missions.”  
“We’d be happy to have you with us, Blue Obsidian.”  
“We would?”  
Rose nudged Pearl. “Yes.”  
Blue smiled slightly, surprised that it was that easy to get into the Crystal Gem base. But, maybe, she would stick around for a while.  
“Also butterflies suck.”


	4. Pointless, Isn't It?

The first battle Blue experienced was… a mess. Rose made her stay in their hiding place while they went out and fought, but Blue doesn’t like to sit still. She snuck around to some trees, climbing up them and watching the battle from above. Her eyes widened in horror as a homeworld gem poofed and shattered one of the rebels. Covering her mouth to prevent a scream, she climbed down quickly and went back to the spot. Her breathing was heavy, and she was curled up in an attempt to stay hidden. The gem was shattered! Homeworld really doesn’t care! They’ll shatter every Crystal Gem they fight… including her. If they found out she was with the rebels, they would have her shattered immediately.   
“Oh stars I can’t do this.” Her hands tangled in her hair, her breathing heavy. Was she seriously going to risk her life for this planet?  
She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice the screams that came closer. She did, however, notice when the Pearl dove into their hiding spot, followed shortly by Rose and Garnet, and dragged her with them in their attempt at fleeing. Her mind was numb, Rose was saying something to her but she couldn’t process it. All she heard was a homeworld gem yelling, “They have a Blue Obsidian! They’re kidnapping an elite!”  
They finally reached a safe spot, and they all sat down. Finally calming down from her mental breakdown, Blue looked at Rose. Rose was looking at the other two with a sorrow look. Finding her voice, Blue spoke into the silence.  
“They shattered them… They shattered a gem…”  
Pearl flinched slightly. “That’s what they do with us. Consider us defective, and destroy us forever.”  
“That’s awful!” Tears had started to roll down her face. She hasn’t been with these gems for very long, but she had grown quite fond of the rebellious gems. “It’s wrong! It’s… it’s merciless…” She curled her knees to her chest, wiping at the tears that continued spilling down her cheeks. It didn’t have much of an impact, as the tears kept coming.  
“Don’t you already know homeworld doesn’t care?” Pearl broke the brief silence. “Blue Obsidians are always present during court cases. Don’t you know that the Diamonds shatter anyone that defies them?”  
Blue whimpered quietly. “We’re to leave as soon as our job is done. No one except for the Diamonds and their Pearls are present when they convict the gem.”  
Rose nodded slowly in understanding. “And now homeworld believes we’ve taken hostage of an elite gem. We’ll need to lay low for a little while.”  
Blue poked at the dirt around her. “So… what’s this side of the story? Why did you all decide to rebel against homeworld?”  
Rose perked up slightly. “Well, all of us have different reasons. I was just a quartz soldier who saw the beauty of Earth, and so I decided to do something about it.” Blue’s hand twitched slightly and her eyebrows scrunched together. Rose was lying about something. But what? Obviously she wasn’t lying about seeing the beauty of the Earth, or else they wouldn’t be in this situation right now. That only left her being a quartz soldier. But why would she lie about that? It shouldn’t matter what kind of gem she is, right? It occured to Blue that Rose had been talking the whole time she was zoned out, and she tried to make it seem like she was listening.  
“... and that’s when I started fighting for the gems that were shunned in homeworld’s eyes. It wasn’t just a war about earth anymore, but a war of freedom.”  
Blue tried to piece together what Rose was talking about, and she glanced at Garnet. The fusion must’ve been what caused the change of the war. Garnet’s expression hadn’t changed, and she realized she was staring. She looked down, embarrassed.  
“...if all of you have a reason to fight, then what’s mine? I mean, Earth is nice, but that’s not much of a story.”  
“Well, you were saying how you were one of the lower elites, tell us about that.”  
Blue sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. “Oookay. Here goes.

When I emerged, I was a supposedly normal gem. They soon found out that I was ‘defective’. I speak whatever’s on my mind, I have quite a temper, and my eyes are green rather than blue. They kept me because blue obsidians are rare gems, and I wasn’t defective in the sense of my powers still worked. But they always sent me on useless missions, like this one. None of the other elites respected me… in a way, I’m kinda glad I was caught. Maybe I can actually be useful here…”  
Blue looked down, messing with her mesh skirt. The gems had all gone silent, not sure what to say. Then, Blue laughed. It was quiet, but loud enough that the rest of the gems could hear it clearly. She continued to laugh, and Pearl and Rose shared a confused look.  
“Funny, isn’t it? I’m over here complaining about my problems, while the rest of you deal with much worse. I’ll never fit in anywhere. There’s no point in trying.”  
With that, she got up, and ran. She kept running until she couldn’t hear the protests of the gems. When she stopped, she was at a lake. She sat down and dipped her feet into the lake, laying on the soft grass.


	5. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes a realization that may change her entire view of the war

Blue continued to lay on the ground, staring at the slowly darkening sky with a blank expression. Shattering gems… it was horrible. Shattering them destroyed them forever. Poofing a gem merely destroyed their physical forms, bubbling them just prevented them from reforming, but a shattered gem is a fallen warrior. Gone forever, can never be healed. Why would homeworld do that? Was it true that they were constantly shattering gems? Were the diamonds she once thought were god-like really that evil? As the moon slowly rose up into view and the stars began to twinkle, the questions continued to race through her head. She attempted to distract herself by thinking about something else.  
Rose and Pearl were… suspicious. She could constantly sense lies coming from the two of them. They knew something about Pink Diamond, and something just seemed off. Gems, especially Quartz Soldiers, never rebelled against their diamond. They had no reason to. And if one did, they’d be shattered. Quartz soldiers are common and replaceable, so why didn’t Pink Diamond shatter this quartz? None of it makes any sense. And where was Pink Diamond in all of this? Why isn’t she around to defend her colony? And is Pink’s pearl just double crossing? Or… maybe. No, that couldn’t be possible. If it was… why wouldn’t Pink just stop the colonization? Why would she drag other gems into it? But… what else could it be? Blue’s definitely seen Pink Diamond throughout this whole war. Heck, when she was called to be sent on this mission Pink and her pearl were there! There’s no other explanation.   
Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond.   
Blue sat up, the realization shocking her. She slipped, and fell into the water. Jolting back up and coughing out water, she pulled herself out of the lake and sat on the land. Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond. Do the others know? Obviously the Pearl knew, but did Garnet, or the other crystal gems? And if so, why? Why would they take part in a war that can’t be won. Eventually Blue and Yellow Diamond will just tell Pink to suck it up and deal with her colony, so why is she even trying to fight? The other gems probably didn’t know, she determined, if Pink felt the need to disguise herself as Rose. Blue just didn’t understand the point. If she were fighting the war as Pink Diamond, they could have so many more armies! Pink could tell any gem under her rule to rebel against the others and they’d do it without questioning! Was she really just a cold-hearted leader with a taste for shattered gems?  
As these thoughts were bouncing around in her head, she stood up and started walking. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she knew she couldn’t stay at that spot for a minute longer.  
The gem’s pale blue skin practically glowed in the moonlight, making her look like a ghost. At least, that’s what the village of humans thought when she mindlessly wandered into their town. Blue’s mind was completely shut down. She wasn’t processing any of her surroundings. She probably wouldn’t have had it not been for the small child she tripped over. Stumbling forward in an attempt to regain balance, she turned to look at what she tripped over. The tiny human was looking up at her with large, curious eyes. She stared back, equally as curious. As the child opened it’s mouth to speak, it’s mother ran up to it, pulling it closer to her and glaring at Blue. Blue stepped back, putting her hands up slightly in an attempt to show that she meant no harm. It didn’t seem to work, as the other humans around her were readying their weapons. She sighed quietly, debating if she should pull her weapon and fight the humans. That was both too much work, and too risky, so she ran. The humans shouted in protest behind her, but she kept running. She dove into a bush, and hid there. The group of hunters ran past her and she let out a little sigh of relief.   
Staring at the ground, she continued to think to herself. Without realizing it, she started to mutter out loud.  
“Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond…-”  
There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, a stabbing pain, and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter was a lot shorter, because of both cliffhanger and because I had to hurry to finish it. I'm going to Florida tomorrow, so I won't have time to work on the story or the blog while I'm out there. I'm working on a chapter to post when I get back, but I don't know if it'll be done. Thanks for the support on my story and make sure to check out the ask blog, ask-blue-obsidian!  
> EDIT: I combined this chapter with the next one because both were incredibly short so uh... sorry!


	6. Back at the Temple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue reforms in the temple, but it’s different then she remembers

When Blue opened her eyes, she saw all the bubbles in the room she was in. Until she fell face first onto the floor. She groaned, pushing herself up to her feet. Brushing her hair out of her face, she noticed the human standing mere feet away from her, staring at her in awe. Blue shrieked, scrambling away from the human. The human panicked slightly, holding his hands out to her.  
“Don’t worry! I’m not gonna hurt you! What’s your name?”  
“Why should I tell you? Also…” Blue looked at all the bubbled gems. “Where are we?”  
“Oh, we’re in the bubble room. It’s where we keep the corrupted gems.”  
“Corrupted gems..? What in the Diamond’s name is a corrupted gem?”  
“A corrupted gem is- uh… I don’t know how to explain it”  
“It doesn’t matter. Can we just get out of here?”  
The human nodded, walking to a door that opened when he approached it. Blue followed him out, and promptly froze. She backed up until she was against the door, growling slightly. The familiar gem summoned a spear, holding it out defensively.  
“What are you doing here.” Blue’s voice was laced with venom, her eyes narrowed at Pearl.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Came Pearl’s snarky response.  
“If anything I should ask you why I’m here. All I remember is hiding in some bushes from humans, and then… wait a second! It was you! You stabbed me with that damned sword!”  
Pearl stepped back, surprised. Her annoyed expression quickly returned. “You knew too much…”  
“Oh, so using common sense and all the SUPER OBVIOUS clues you two were leaving is knowing too much?! I’m sure anyone else would’ve figured it out had they thought about it for just a second!”  
“Pearl? What’s she talking about?” Stevens small voice piped in. Pearls hands immediately clasped over her mouth. Blue blinked.  
“Well Pearl? Tell the boy.”  
Pearl attempted to move her hands away from her mouth, letting out a struggling sound. Blue’s expression turned to one of confusion.   
“Fine. Protect your little secret. Just let me go.”  
Finally she was able to pull her hands away. “Why should we?”  
“I literally didn’t do anything wrong! I wasn’t even gonna tell the rest of the Crystal Gems I just made an observation you considered dangerous! I didn’t hurt any of you in any way.”  
Pearl let out an annoyed groan. “Fine!”   
She stepped aside, giving Blue a chance to look around. The temple looked completely different. It looked like… a human home? On some sort of sitting device were Garnet and another gem she didn’t recognize. Both looked over at the door, eyes widening in shock (at least the mystery gems did. Blue couldn’t actually see Garnet’s eyes. She was wearing a visor that shielded them. The smaller gem hopped up, walking over. She examined Blue for an uncomfortably long time, before muttering to the human. “Yo Steven. Who’s the new gem?”  
“Oh that’s- I actually don’t know”  
Blue sighed. “I’m a Blue Obsidian. Just call me Blue.”  
The smaller gem nodded. “Cool. I’m Amethyst. On the couch is Garnet-“  
“I know who Garnet is.”  
“Right… and I assume you already know Pearl.”  
Blue rolled her eyes and looked at the tall gem. She glared at her, before returning to what she was doing.  
“Okay so this is great and all, but where’s Rose?”  
The room got silent. Pearl was looking around nervously, while Amethyst looked at the ground. Garnet remained emotionless, if not a little tense.   
“My mom gave up her physical form to have me. I have her gem, but she’s gone.”  
Blue looked at the small boy, processing this. She nodded, not questioning any of it.   
“What’s a mom?”  
Well most of it.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes to town for the first time since she was found by Steven

Blue was sitting on the ‘couch’, as Steven called it. Her nose was buried in a book she found under his bed as she tried to understand why humans enjoyed such mindless activities. The book wasn’t even that good.  
“Wait! That’s it?! Where’s the rest of the story?! STEVEN!”  
“Blue it’s a series. There’s more than one book.”  
Blue tossed the book to the side, huffing in annoyance. “That’s stupid. Why not just have it be one book?”  
“Because the book would be too long.”  
“Just give me the next book.”  
Steven sighed, walking down the stairs to sit next to her. “You’ve been reading nonstop for 2 days. You should do something else.”  
“Like what?”  
“Why don’t we go into town? You could meet some of the townspeople, and Connie!”  
“What’s a Connie?”  
He laughed. “Connie’s my friend. Not an item.”  
Blue nodded slowly. “Riiiight… Okay.” Steven jumped up excitedly, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the house. Blue didn’t get the chance to ask what a friend was.  
In town, Steven excitedly told Blue about the ‘Big Donut’. He rambled about the people who worked there and how often he went there, and Blue lost interest. She looked around the area. The town was nice. The people didn’t seem to even acknowledge her, which was a change from last time she encountered humans. A human not much taller than Steven ran up to the pair, waving excitedly.  
“Steven! I wasn’t expecting you to be in town.” She smiled, before her attention was drawn to the gem. “Who’s this? Another gem?”  
Steven lit up. “This is Blue Obsidian! I found her gem in the temple while trying to find centi. She’s a homeworld gem.”  
“A homeworld gem?”  
“Homeworld is the Gem’s original planet. Earth was supposed to be a colony, but the Crystal Gems started a war against the diamonds to protect the life here.”  
The female human nodded, looking like she wanted to hear more. Blue sighed. “I was sent to Earth to spy on the Crystal Gems. Pretty much right after I landed, I was found by Rose and Pearl. I think they offered to let me join their side, but I’m not sure.”  
“Did you?”  
Blue shrugged. “I was poofed by Pearl before I was able to choose my side.”  
“Why were you-”  
“That’s enough questions.”  
The human shut her mouth, and Steven gave Blue a look. “Blue, don’t be rude.” He scolded. Blue rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself. “I don’t even know her name.”  
“Oh! My name is Connie.”   
Blue looked at her, the girl’s hand outstretched. Hesitantly, she took her hand and gently shook it. Connie smiled at her.  
“So you’re the ‘Connie’ Steven mentioned.” Steven nodded excitedly.  
“And now you can be friends too!”  
“Friends?”  
Steven tilted his head. “Yeah! Don’t you want a friend?”  
Blue looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t know what a friend is…”  
“Ohhh. A friend is someone you hang out with, and you do fun things together. Like when you watch tv with me!”  
“We’re… friends?”  
“If you want to be!”  
Blue smiled a little, glancing at the human and the half-gem. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry I uploaded this late. I've had a crap ton of school work I needed to catch up on so I didn't have the chance to finish the chapter until now. Don't forget to comment and ask questions! I'm happy to answer anything. And check out the blog, ask-blue-obsidian if you wanna ask blue questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking my story out! If you want to see what Blue Obsidian looks like at the beginning of this story, check out my tumblr twisted-ink and search blue obsidian on my blog. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and what I can improve on!


End file.
